The present invention pertains mainly to a graphic display device.
Display devices of the prior art store entire images in video memory, necessitating high storage capacity.
It is becoming increasingly more frequent for people to work in front of display devices. For example, computer terminals have a cathode tube display screen. With the increasing amount of time spent in front of these screens, it is becoming necessary to improve the quality of the display in order to enhance visual comfort. This is especially important where major decisions have to be taken on the basis of screen-displayed data. The quality of the display at the instruments is becoming vital for the piloting of aircraft since measurements are displayed on cathode screens.